


Public Display

by latenightreading



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightreading/pseuds/latenightreading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff had other opinions on public display</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Display

You look at the clock, five minutes to eight. Jeff should be picking you up any minute now. You’re wearing a hot red dress, perfectly hugging your body. Your hair done is elegant ringlets. You admire your outfit in the mirror; this is what you were good at. You knew what Jeff liked and you knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist you tonight.

A knock on the door, you open it to see Jeff dressed as usual; grey suit, striped tie, white shirt. He looked at you, smile gracing his face. You knew he approved.

“Wow.” He grabs your waist, pulling you in close for a kiss 

“Jeff,” you push on his chest “We’ll be late.”

You drive to a small Italian restaurant for dinner. It’s pretty popular so Jeff made reservations ahead of time. They sit you down in the lounge. You’re by the window so you can enjoy the cool night air. Jeff sits beside you, resting his arm on the back rest. He orders some Cabernet and a few small dishes. It’s happy hour, so the tapas are half off. You enjoy your shared meal, sipping your wine occasionally. The dim lighting and the soft violin playing in the background makes it a night to remember.

You finish your meal and ask for the check. Jeff looks at you, a mischievous look in his eyes. He grabs a small black piece of cloth from his pocket. ‘A handkerchief?’ you think as he places it in your hands. It’s too small, too oddly shaped to be a handkerchief. You open your hand, letting the fabric unravel itself. You look back at Jeff, quickly crumpling the silky material in your hands. He smirks, holding your shoulder he whispers in your ear.

“I want you to go to the restroom and put it on.” His breath warming your ear. This was the first time he’s told you something in such a dominating voice. You lick your lips, your heart starting to race. What was he planning? You don’t say a word but simply get up and do as you were told.

You make your way to the washroom, tightly gripping the black cloth. A few women were in there, you smile shyly at them before getting in to one of the stalls. Now alone, you examine the piece more closely; holding it up before your eyes. It’s a black, see through, lacey thong. It was so small; you weren’t too sure if it would fit you. The door shuts. You take of your cream colored underwear and put it in your clutch, resting it on the shelf above the toilet. You put one leg in then another, pulling it up. It felt strange; the fabric was soft and silky but it was right between your butt cheeks. You’ve never worn a thong before. You straighten up your dress and leave the stall.

Jeff suddenly walks in. Before you can react, he pushes you back in the stall. You look at him, mouth agape, as he locks the door. He grabs you, pressing you up one of the walls before violating your lips, smearing your lipstick in a fiery kiss. You mumbled into his mouth, trying to stop before it gets too out of hand. Jeff responds by biting down on your lip, making you moan. You catch yourself midway. Someone might be in another stall right now, listening to the scuffle the both of you were making. Jeff’s hands gripping your arms, he slides down to the hem of your dress, moving up your thighs. He feels the silk thong he handed to you earlier. You feel him smile against your mouth.

“Jeff” you murmur as he passes his fingers in between your legs, feeling the smoothness of the garment. “stop… don’t….” you gasp when he presses firmly into your core. He nips at your jaw, moving down to your neck. You press on his chest, moving you back harder against the stall wall. His hand still rubbing you, wetness now apparent.

“Ssh ” he breathes in to your ear “looks like you’re enjoying this already” Jeff tugs teasingly at the thong. You bite your lip, struggling to hold back a cry of pleasure as the cloth brushes over that sensitive bundle of nerves.

He lets go, giving you time to breathe. Turning you around, Jeff bends you over, your hands pressing on the door. Hiking up your skirt, he moves his hands over your well formed behind; squeezing the soft flesh between his fingers. He spanks you playfully, leaving a pink mark, making you yelp without warning. Jeff continues to move his hands over your body, under your dress. He slides his hand over your smooth stomach, up to your breast, pinching the hard tip. You feel his erection press in to you, you start to brush over him with your ass. He moans softly, pulling you closer to his groin.

Jeff’s engorged member rubbing right over your core. You start to grind into him, feeling his length press against your clit. You close your eyes; biting your lip as you continue your motions, arching your back in pleasure. Jeff grips your hips tightly, pushing you forward. You look back wondering why he’d stop you. He grins, grabbing your thong he rips it apart, carelessly letting it fall to the floor. His fingers trace the outline of your nether lips, running over the sensitive bud. A soft sigh of relief escapes your mouth as he enters your sex, pumping slowly in and out of you. Jeff’s other hand holding you steady by the waist. He stretches you with his fingers before continuing his previous movement. You whimper wanting more.

The thrill of being caught heightening the excitement of the act. Jeff unzips his pants, freeing his throbbing erection. He rubs his manhood on your opening. He pushes in to you, so sudden, so forceful that you’re pressed against the door. Your breasts squeezed, face turned to the side, you stifle your moans as Jeff moves in to you; pounding so hard that the door starts to shake.

You hear voices, growing louder as they enter the restroom. Both of you freeze, listening to the female voices. Jeff leans down, still inside you, panting against your cheek.

“You have to be quiet or else we’ll get caught.”

He thrusts into you, slower this time, more controlled. You gasp. Not wanting to be heard, Jeff puts his fingers in your mouth to muffle your cries. You taste yourself on his fingers. A salty sweet taste. He pushes in to you, feeling the tightness of your sex. You hungrily suck on his fingers as he thrusts in to you. You could hear the voices just on the other side of the door. Your inside voice screamed at the women outside to leave so that Jeff could quicken his agonizingly slow pace. You started to shake, hearing footsteps coming toward you. One of the women had taken the stall right next to you.

Jeff still thrusting in to you. You clench your fist hoping to high heavens the other woman won’t notice two pairs of shoes in the other stall. You hope she doesn’t hear the slick, wet sound of Jeff’s manhood entering your sex, the deep breathes, the smell of sex. Finally, you hear the flush, that annoying swirling sound of water going down the drain. Her hurried footsteps out and shushed giggling tell you you’ve been discovered. But the thought leaves your mind as soon as Jeff pounds in to you. He presses you against the door, hands now on your hips, the slightly wet feel on one side. You moan, forgetting where you are right now. The rush of pleasure flowing through your veins, making you twitch, pant, tired. Jeff growls, thrusting deep in to you, spilling his white creamy liquid.

You pant, leaning against the wall, a warm feeling between your thighs. You watch as Jeff fixes his suit, tightening his tie. He kisses you softly.

“Did you pay the bill yet?” you ask between breathes

“Yeah, even worked out the tip by myself” he wipes off the lipstick smeared on your chin

“Good, cause I think we should get out the bad date way. Those women earlier must have seen us or something”

“Yeah” he scoffs a bit “you were moaning too loudly” you blush turning your gaze away.

“It was hot” Jeff adds before kissing you softly.


End file.
